


Never Should Have Let Them Dance

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Look, it's a Widojest Anastasia AU and it's just the scene where they're dancing and it's cute.





	Never Should Have Let Them Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So I told my sister-in-law that I was going to write a couple of scenes for an Anastasia AU and she immediately requested that I write this scene. I hope you all like it.

Nott sat as far from the water as she could, which was unfortunately not very far as they were not on a very large boat, but it was the fastest way to Nicodranas so Nott limited her complaining to once an hour. Jester stood at the railing watching the sea go by and pointing at whatever she thought was exciting to Caleb who pretended to be reading. They were actually going to do it, the biggest con ever. The Anastasia Ruse (though Nott did not know why they called it that. It just sounded right). She reviewed it all over and over again in her head; they've got the girl, the girl knows everything about princessing, and they're nearly to the city. 

Nott paused. They had taught Jester everything about Princessing, right? There was eating, riding horses, the royal family history, poise. Wait, they were missing something. They had never taught Jester how to dance. “CALEB! CALEB! IT’S AN EMERGENCY!!!”

"What is it?" Caleb asked when he got back to Nott.

"We forgot something," Nott said. "Dancing."

Jester's eyes went big. "Dancing? I get to dance?" Her smile had somehow managed to get bigger than her usual bright smile.

"I guess that would be expected," Caleb said. "I'll leave you two ladies to this lesson."

Nott grabbed his arm before he even got a step away. "Not so fast. She's going to need a dance partner."

Caleb's face fell. "Me? But, I don’t dance. I haven't danced in years."

"But you have danced," Nott said. "It's like a bicycle you never truly get over the fear of it so you might as well do it anyways."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the phrase," Jester said with a giggle.

Nott waved her hand dismissively. "It's close enough. Now you two, I'm going to instruct and you are going to dance."

Caleb groaned and tried to keep reading his book while dancing, but Nott managed to get it out of his hands. After a few false starts and bruised shins, the pair were starting to get a hang of it. "Stop being so stiff," Nott called out. "She's pretty girl not a cobra!" But Caleb still might as well had been a wooden plank.

The pair were talking about something, but Nott couldn't hear what it was they were talking about. Probably what they were going to do once they got to Nicodranas. And then Caleb laughed. Nott had never seen Caleb laugh once during all their time together, but since they met this girl, it was starting to become a regular event. After that laugh, it was like a magic spell had been cast on the dancers. Caleb softened with a quiet smile on his face and he held Jester like she was a dear jewel, and Jester seemed to melt in his arms. 

Nott's hand went to her mouth. They had thought of it all, or at least she could have sworn they had. There was a careful plan laid out for each and every roadblock and obstacle except for this one: romance. It should have been obvious; Jester was beautiful and charming. A man would have to be a fool to turn her down. As for Caleb, Nott's boy was not a fool.

There was nothing to do but to break the two up. As Nott got up to do just that, Caleb twirled Jester and she giggled. Nott couldn’t help but smile at it all. Shaking her head, she sat back down. Even if it could ruin their plans, Nott couldn’t bring herself to break their hearts. “I never should have let them dance.”


End file.
